Allosoph
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here The Allosoph (Allosophus Prudens, "Another Skillful Intelligent"), are a sentient species of bilateral vertebrates indigenous to planet Dengea. Anatomy & Physiology Allosoph are typically 1.8 to 2.3 meters (roughly 6 to 7.5 feet) tall. They possess two rib cages, each sporting two pairs of arms. This unique torso enables the allosoph to stretch in opposite directions, akin to an owl spinning it head. This allows one pair of arms to operate forwards, and another pair behind. Allosoph use infrasonic sound for communication. The fin-like protrusions on their foreheads emit sounds too quiet for the human ear, which the allosoph's sensitive ears can pick up. The allosoph had no need to develop vocal cords, making their speech incomprehensible to humans. For these reasons the scientific community translate Allosoph names and words into Latin. The Allosoph have elongated eye stalks with large corneas on the bottom half. They are primarily a nocturnal species and as such possess a camouflaged dark complexion. The Allosoph are Folivores, adapted to eating leaves. However they only eat deciduous leaves, which grow seasonally. These plants were eventually domesticated and cultivated circa 13,000 BC. Leaves are high in cellulose, requiring a longer gestation period to digest. This causes a slower metabolism than humans, giving them a more calmer, relaxed behavior, but also causing longer sleep periods of 12-16 hours. Allosophus who live closer to the poles exhibit faster metabolisms, generating more internal heat. History The first allosoph neolithic settlements appeared 8,000 yrs ago in the fertile Hesperides River Valley on the Dycegea continent. 684 BC is the traditional starting date of the Allosophi calendar, with the birth of E'Xhi'Pra, the first empress, the supposed child of Dy'Essa, god of the skies. The Xhi Anuga expanded through conversion and conquest, establishing a global hegemony. By the 22nd century Xhi Anuga becme the largest religion on Dengea, with 73.65% of the population following the religion. The Hawking Mission Telescope came into open communication with the Allosoph in 2157 AD. Society According to mythology the sky is the progenitor of gravity, the force that causes the Allosoph and all of life on Dengea to gravitate toward the surface. It was believed that gravity was a mortal restraint, inflicted on mortals to prevent them from visiting the heavens freely. That is why the allosophi word for "mortal," is also "pushed," they are being pushed down to the surface. In contrast those exalted by the gods are known as the elevated, or Xhi. The Xhi are the highest in the allosophi hierarchy, believed to be the descendants of the Sky god Dy'Essa. Meteorology and Astronomy were of utmost importance in Allosophi religion. The research invested in these fields led to early discoveries in aeronautics. All aircraft are ordained by the emperor before takeoff, praying for benevolence from Dy'Essa. There is a superstition that aircraft will not fly without the god's consent, so the ritual is of utmost importance. Caste System: Xhi: Emperor, a hereditary monarch appointed by his predecessor, the living incarnation of the Sky god Dy'Essa Be'Ama'Dy'Essa: those in relation to the royal family, believed to be the descendants of Dy'Essa. Incest is a sin, so the royalty must marry those from the mortal class, usually someone from the Ak'Dani caste. Ak'Dani: Mortal warriors, enlisted in the emperor's military. The best veterans are married off to members of the Be'Ama'Dy'Essa royal family Ak'Nir: Engineers, those who create machines and structures which defy the forces of gravity. To the allosoph skyscrapers are analogous to cathedrals: holy, sacred temples. Tall monuments are erected to honor Dy'Essa and the royal family. Ak'Rab: Those who refuse to enlist in the military or formal education are viewed with contempt. The Ak'Byn are viewed as heretics, and to prevent them from speaking dissent against the royalty their mantles are amputated from their scalps, rendering them mute. This makes them both visibly marked for their treason and prevents them from spreading dissent and opposition. Rab is also a profanity, used to slander those one dislikes. Religions: Xhi'Anuga or "Emperor's Subjects," is the largest religion of Dengea, with 4.5 million adherents. It is a henotheistic faith that worships the Sky god Dy'Essa, the patron god of the allosoph. The Allosophi royal family claim to be the descendants of Dy'Essa. Ama'Sati or "Honest People" believe the royal family to be illegitimate because E'Xhi'Pra, the first Empress, was not married to Dy'Essa and had an adulterous relationship. They believe the imperial family have made a mockery of the goddess Dy'Nei, wife of Dy'Essa, and that the royals are heretics, or Ak'Rabs. Rab'Xhi or "Rebel Emperors," is a cult founded by Ak'Rabs who believe the emperor has no true authority and that everyone is equal under Dy'Essa. They question the validity of the church and believe the royal family lied of their inheritance, insisting the last heir in the Dy'Essa bloodline died millennia ago.